


maybe we found love right where we are

by hemmingshoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, You Have Been Warned, but the story?, cool face emoji, dis is worse, euch blargh, how ironic, im so done with everything, lmao that one was so shitty, okay muke af, really badly written, the idea is okaaaaayyy, this is shittier than my actual brown shit, this is shittier than my last muke fic, wrote this in an english lesson on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingshoodie/pseuds/hemmingshoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."<br/>Federico García Lorca, 'Blood Wedding and Yerma'</p>
<p>"Oh fuck it. Shut up and kiss me."</p>
<p>or;</p>
<p>Michael ignores Luke.</p>
<p>Luke needs to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe we found love right where we are

**Author's Note:**

> Title is courtesy of Mr. Ed Sheeran.
> 
> BADLY WRITTEN. SO BADLY WRITTEN GUYS. I WROTE THIS IN AN ENGLISH LESSON. WE WERE ALLOWED TO USE OUR PHONES FOR ONCE TO LOOK UP WORDS BECAUSE SOMEONE NICKED THE DICTIONARIES (I know, right?) BUT I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS CRAP INSTEAD.
> 
> muke AF doe.

"Michael."

He ignores him.

"Mikey. Michael."

He proceeds to ignore.

"Miiiiiiichael." Luke began to shake the boys shoulders. "Mike. Mike-ro-Wave."

Michael simply shrugged.

Luke blinked.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not." he said in a small, frail voice. His eyes glistened (tears?).

"Yes you are." Luke shoved him hard. "You fucking are. You've been ignoring me since about a week ago (NOTE: ABOUT A WEEK AGO WEEK AGO. LMAO SOZ I COULDNT HELP IT EVERYONE IN SCHOOL JUST CANNOT GET OVER THAT HYPE). You won't pick up my phone calls. You won't reply to my texts. In interviews it's like I'm not even there. You won't even say two words to me for fucks sake." he cried. Literally; two salty tears were rolling down his cheeks and he wiped them away in a haste. "Just tell me what the hell I've done wrong. Tell me why the hell you have the right to pretend I don't exist."

Michael was crying too. "You won't fucking understand. I know you won't."

"So? Maybe I won't understand. But I have every right to know. Tell me." Luke stepped closer to him and looked him in the eye with such a ferocity that no words from this author are effective enough to describe it.

Michael gulped and turned his head away. "...you won't laugh at me?" he sounded weak and vulnerable and this wasn't the Michael that Luke was used to.

"I won't." his eyes softened and he smiled a little, holding out a pinky for Michael, "pinky promise?"

Michael rolled his eyes but wrapped his pinky around Luke's and said, "pinky promise."

It was silent for a few seconds. "Now spill it. Why have you been ignoring me?"

Michael took a deep breath. "Would you like a long or the shorter version?"

"Longer one. Go."

"Remember in year 9? When we...hated each other?" he winced at the word 'hated' and waited for Luke's nod before he carried on. "I had been really confused at that time. You know, that phase that every teenager goes through? I thought I was gay. I told my mum. She said I was being stupid; said that every boy my age went through his 'bi-curious' stage and I would either grow out of it or it would stick and I shouldn't be worrying about it anyway. But I did. I couldn't sleep and eventually one day I called Calum and asked him to come to mine and I told him everything; I told him about how confused I was about my sexuality and how even though I still liked girls and vaginas but I also kind of liked boys as well...except I didn't like boys. I only really liked one boy and you're not going to believe this but that boy was you and that's why I hated you so much. Because you were the root of my whole 'am I gay, am I not' confusion. You started it because you were always so cute and sweet and hot. You ruined me."

Luke opens his mouth to get a few words in but Michael is still talking.

"Then a few weeks after I told Calum, everything sort of smoothed out and returned to normal. I was back to that horny teenage idiot who drooled over big boobs and talked about getting laid with other horny teenage boys and I think I forgot all about your utter attractiveness for a bit. Except at night I always ended up going over every single detail of your face and hands and arms and legs and your chest which I hope you never saw me staring at in the P.E. changing rooms... It was really embarrassing when Calum saw me do it and he called me out on it later. But I just said no because I liked girls. He said of course, but I might also like guys. He said I might not be gay. Or straight. He said I might be bisexual. This seemed okay. I didn't mind. I thought about it later and I woke up the next day happy because I wasn't confused anymore. I liked girls and boys."

Again Luke tried to speak but Michael still had a mouthful.

"You pretty much know the rest. The rest of year 9 was us filled with scorn and disdain for one another and then year 10 we became besties. I guess I always sort of found you good-looking but obviously I never told you because you were - still are - so blindingly straight. I didn't think I was madly in love with you or anything. That was a stupid little crush that had lasted one fraction of a second. When we talked about music and bands I sank into ecstasy because - and I still can't believe this - we had all the same tastes, all the same favourites. It was unbelievable because you looked like the sort of guy to like Bruno Mars and Katy Perry and those types are cool but I didn't think you liked or even knew what bands I liked. Then we made covers on YouTube, blah blah. You know this..."

Luke chuckled at this. He was trying to catch Michaels eyes but he was avoiding them, only looking at the ceiling and the floor.

"After that it's just...I dunno. It all happened really fast and you'd know. 5SOS wasn't just a lousy internet cover band. People knew who we were. They knew our names, our songs. Wouldn't be surprised if they knew our blood-types. I didn't have time to sit and think, 'wow, how thr fuck did we end up here?' because it was all zoom-zoom here, there, everywhere. We played shows to thousands of people and they all screamed our lyrics back at us. It's thrilling, isn't it? But you know this. You know this all." Michael snorted and grinned; but it was a bitter, cold grin that made the hair on Luke's arms stand on end. "But what you don't know? Hell, even I didn't know up until about a week ago (NOTE: ABOUT A WEEK AGO WEEK AGO). It's that I am kind of sort of maybe in love with you. But you like girls. I know you do and that's okay. But I need to stop being kind of sort of maybe in love with you because it's not good for me and I don't want to make you do something you don't want to so I'm keeping myself away from you so I can forget about you. Sorry if I was ignori-"

Michael's speech was cut off by Luke's moist red lips covering his mouth and swallowing down whatever else he was to say in hissl few final closing sentences. This effectively shut him up.

"What the fuck?" Michael gasped, eyes shut tight closed. Cute little wrinkles formed around them.

"What the what fuck?" Of course that made no bloody sense. Luke smiled fondly at Michael who still wouldn't open his eyes.

"Why'd you kiss me...?"

"Because I like you."

"No you don't." Michael said grudgingly.

"Yes, I do."

"No. You don't."

"Mikey. Open your eyes."

"Make me."

Luke pressed his lips to Michaels right eye, then his left. The lids immediately lifted on instinct and Michaels eyes then landed on Luke's smiling features.

"You're so right. I don't like you."

An explosive pang of pain shot right through Michael's heart and he stumbled back from the impact.

"I love you." Luke finished.

"No you... Oh fuck it. Shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are typos then i'm really sorry; i wrote this on my phone.
> 
> i swear. one day i will write something i am proud of and then i'll be able to praise myself in this section. but for now, no.


End file.
